Original Immortal Tribrid/Power Page
Maddie is the Light/Heart of Meridian, therefore possessing great magical power that turns her into a reality warper. Power she is unaware of until she subconsciously. It can be argued that she controls the Element of Light, or the power over Matter. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Maddie possesses: *'Hybrid Physiology/Cosmic Enhancement': Normally, like all Meridian, Maddie's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy spectrum of a yellow sun, she becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for her race, having grown up half her life with these powers have allowed her to use these abilities with far greater control and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Meridian. Witch Gene: Being part witch, Maddie can channel vast amounts of mystical energy. According to Diana, as a firstborn of her bloodline, Maddie has the potential for great, but destructive magic. Basic Powers: Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast and perform rituals. '''Psychometry: When Maddie incants the words "Ostende historiam tuam mihi," she casts a spell that allows an empath to see a past event by touching an object. Potions Making: The ability to cast and perform advanced rituals, that often require stronger magic than normal spell casting. The wording is often trickier, and sometimes in another language. Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Mediumship:'''The ability to communicate with the dead. Maddie's empathy allows her to sense the emotions and hear the thoughts of the dead, including their souls. '''Active Powers: Psychic Powers: Immortals poses various advanced psychic abilities. Psychic Communication: Maddie and Isabelle are able to communicate telepathically and sense each other, due to their Sisterhood as twins. Telepathy: Maddie is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. Her Telepathy and Telekinesis abilities is unmatched and unsurpassable. Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telepathic Illusions: She can warp Reality, and create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring, and she can even make people see the future. Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. Empathy: Maddie's primary power allows her to sense and feel the emotions of others. Maddie's ability is tactile, which requires her to touch the being whose minds she wishes to read and emotions she wishes to sense. Maddie's powers have expanded allowing her to connect with on an empathic plane despite not knowing his location. Empathic Telepathy:'''Maddie's power allows her to hear the thoughts of others. This power is an expansion of empathy, serving as a mixture of both empathy and telepathy. Later as Maddie's powers develop, she could also send her own thoughts to beings she is in contact with and influence them telepathically, as seen when she predicted her thoughts into Grace's mind, stopping her sister from killing Cyd . Maddie's influence was also able to nullify the effects of 's on Harry and Aiden respectively. '''Thought Manipulation: Maddie can apply subtle influence on the minds of others. When Maddie projects her thoughts into another person's mind, she can influence them telepathically, as seen when she predicted her thoughts into Melanie's mind. Emotional Energy Manipulation: As a result of her powers expanding, Maddie's innate empathy allows her to turn emotion into fields of raw energy Mental Manipulation: Maddie was able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electronic interface that is the basis of her telepathic powers. When this ability is in use, Maddie's reddish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish color. Mental Detection: She can feel and track other people's minds. Mind Control: She can manipulate the minds of others, for different purposes such as memory alteration, inducing sleep/paralysis, etc. Psionic Blasts: She can create a telepathic blast which can hit mentally, induce pain, knock out or kill a person. Photonic Blasts: Maddie can directly siphon her cosmic energy into dense powerful photon blasts strong enough to pulverize concrete and metal or send opponents flying away into the air. Fear Manipulation: With her power to manipulate the mind, Maddie often used it in order to elicit fear or emotional pain in a person in the form of nightmarish hallucinations that could stun and weaken even an individual as powerful. Vibration Manipulation:'''Maddie gained the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves when she was exposed to the mist from the Terrigen Crystals within the Diviner, she can also absorb vibrations, as seen in an episode when she absorbs an earthquake. According to Jaxon Walker, she is able to sense and tap into the vibrational energy of everything around her. The vibrations are connected to her heart rate, and as a negative result she can lose control of her powers whenever her heartbeat increases. Maddie's body is able to withstand enhancing and releasing intense vibrational waves, however attempting to forcefully internalize or hold back her powers will put an excessive strain on her body and may lead to internal injuries like ruptured veins, hair-line bone fractures, or other severe consequences, which requires her to use casts created by Jemma Simmons. '''COncussive Blasts: Perhaps her favorite technique, Maddie is able to generate and focus powerful concussive waves of vibrating air in the form of directed concussive blasts at her enemies. The effects of her blasts can vary from being weak enough to only knock opponents into walls and shattered windows, to strong enough to break a Kree Reaper's arm, crush Gideon Malick's skull, heavily damage an LMD of Melinda May, explode a Vrellnexian, destroy massive areas of concrete roads, send cars flying, knock back a grenade fired from a grenade launcher, destroy a portion of a hospital floor, push a Quinjet into the sea, and heavily damaged the Playground by directing them into the ground, which caused the ground to shake. Vibration Absorption: Maddie is also capable of absorbing vibrations, as seen in an episode when she absorbs an earthquake, and when used in conjunction with her gauntlets, she is able to absorb a larger quantity of vibrations, but can only hold them so long and must release them or she risks causing irreparable damage to herself. Psionics: As a result of exposure to the cosmic energies from the Scepter, which contained the Mind Stone, Maddie acquired an array of psionic powers, which manifest in the form of reddish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes. Psionic Energy Manipulation: Maddie can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape or form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When her energy hits a target, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. Psionic Force-Field Generation:'Maddie was able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she could shape and conform as needed. She used it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from enemies, 'Photokinesis: By raising her hand, Maddie could generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything she wanted it to. Chronokinesis: the ability to manipulate and warp time. Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. Portal Creation: Maddie possesses the ability to teleport via portals from one location to another. She's also capable of holding the portals open for extended periods of time, thus allowing others to pass through as well. Visually, these portals give off a distinctive, bright blue, purple and pink glow. Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth,Meridian and other worlds. Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Maddie, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. Cryokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice, generally to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. Maddie activated this power by blowing on her hand, and it was shown to be strong enough to not only extinguish fire, but also disintegrate objects. Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. As a Firestarter, Maddie could mentally cause objects and beings to burst into flame. She was exceptionally skillful in using this power, being able to ignite objects with remarkable precision and control. For example, she once reduced a demon to ash while not harming the surrounding area, and burned a rope tying her hands behind her back while blindfolded without burning herself. [[Hydrokinesis|'Hydrokinesis']]: Maddie is the first of the Witches with this ability to discover her individual powers over water; the ability to control and manipulate water at her will, normally called Hydrokinesis. Her ability ranges in many forms. When moving the water, she can cause it to float in the air, making a water ball or spray it in a form of a water jet blast. To shape the water, she makes a water ball that is floating in the air, and after that, she can shape it into anything like a miniature mermaid figure. Her powers allow her to make a tube from water, and creating more water than the original amount of water by manipulating the water molecules, and let the tube grow as big and high as she wants. Hydro-Thermokinesis- 'Because her powers deal with heat, it means that she possesses the most volatile and less dangerous of her other powers. She discovers that her power can easily get out of control. [[Aerokinesis|'Aerokinesis]]: ' The ability to manipulate wind. Maddie activated her ability by blowing on her palm. She was also able to dispose of a body by blowing at it, causing it to disappear in a gust of wind. [[Electrokinesis|'Electrokinesis]]: is the ability which allows the user to generate and control electricity and lightning. It is possessed by several magical bein gs, making it a common power.Atmokinesis Atmokinesis: The ability to manipulate the weather. After unleashing her full potential, she conjured a giant thunderstorm above Meridian and Mystic Falls. Invulnerability: Maddie is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with her skin. She is immune to most forms of extreme punishment, Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Maddie and she is able to use it to communicate. Teleport, even between dimensions, like Earth and Meridian.This power looks like Orbing. Flight: 'Maddie was able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air, with a second blast used to slow her momentum as she approaches ground allowing her to land safely. 'Sleep flight: Maddie has the ability to float in the air, thanks to her ability of flying, while she sleeps. * Levitation: Maddie can levitate using her flight abilities. * Self-Sustenance: With her full cosmic power unleashed, Maddie is able to survive out in the depths of space without any breathing equipment. Telekinesis: Maddie has the ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy. She uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces (such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, etc). Force Fields: She can create a telekinetic field to shield her and her teammates from physical attacks. Telekinetic Flight: She can lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight. Telekinetic Weapons: She can create psionic weapons and constructs out of psychic energy that damage a target either physically, mentally or both at some point. Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Maddie uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. Bind others with energy ropes. Temporarily remove other's body parts. This can be seen as reality warping. Change her appearance (glamour). This can also be seen as reality warping. Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands. Element of light. Trap people inside pictures. Have power over the five natural elements: Water, Fire,Earth, Air and Quintessence. Hypnosis. Seal the Crown of Light with a spell strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of her friends. Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods. Molecular Immobilization:'The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad, and other good witches. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. 'Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Maddie's strongest and most frequently used power. Molecular Acceleration: The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Molecular Manipulation: Maddie possess the ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. Shield Generation: The opposite of her brother, who utilizes a destructive form of telekinesis to pull molecules apart, Maddie uses her powers to push molecules together to create shields. She can compress molecules together. Molecular Saw: '''Maddie learns how to move the molecules in her shields at an accelerated rate, creating rapidly rotating shield projectiles that can easily slice through solid objects. '''Limitations: Maddie finds air molecules to be the easiest to manipulate, while other substances, such as water, present more of a challenge. She must be able to see what and where she is applying her shields to, and she also needs free use of her hands in order to focus her abilities. Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. (used this power to see into the past the day she was born) Orbing:The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. (She used this power to orb places) Telekinetic Orbing:The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs.(she used this power to Orb things like her books, and maps) Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to let things happen. Maddie requires an intense amount of concentration to employ this power effectively. By this using power effectively, Maddie has the potential to access a plethora of different powers Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Maddie developed this power in her second year of being a witch. She could not use Telekinesis during the projection. However, Maddie did become capable of projecting her astral form from one place to another without returning to her physical body; in one case, dematerializing to avoid gunshots then rematerializing at the other side of the room, and she still demonstrated the basic witch ability to cast spells. F'an unfamiliar Communication: '''Maddie is able to communicate Dæmon, named Pantalaimon. '''Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Sensing: The ability to sense people and objects, etc. Fenris Force: '''A powerful force of incredible strength. If Maddie and Freddie hold hands, they are capable of producing an incredibly strong and destructive blast of light. According to Maddie and Freddie themselves, they become a single collective entity. They feel everything around them, especially when inside buildings. They combine Freddie's power to push things apart and Maddie's power to pull them together and produce a force they describe as being able "to do anything they want." Whatever they feel, they can destroy. They were able to unleash enough energy to create a large dent in a room made of the supposedly indestructible metal adamantium. When used in full strength within the confines of a building of any other material, the building is said to essentially vaporize. The effect of this force when used in an outdoor environment is currently unspecified. It has been mentioned that Maddie has two copies of the X gene which is what allows her to access the Fenris Force, so it would stand to reason that the same could be said for Freddie. '''Limitations: While powerful, the Fenris Force takes time to unleash. During the preparation for utilizing the force, the users are completely vulnerable to attack. This is demonstrated when the Von Strucker twins were cornered and attempted to use the Fenris Force to wipe out their enemies when they were pinned down by gunfire but the attempt failed because Andrea was shot in the chest and died shortly afterwards. This same weakness applies to the current holders of the Fenris Force i.e. Maddie and Freddie. Psychic Connection: Maddie has a psychic connection with her brother Freddie, through this connection they have shared dreams. More over, Freddie has felt Maddie's physical pain on at least one occasion, when he felt the sting of a needle in his left arm at the same time that Maddie had blood samples taken from her. Their mental connection extends to the use of the Fenris Force as Maddie describes becoming one with Freddie when they used this powers previously. Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Maddie can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. * Contaminant immunity: Maddie has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to being inebriated or intoxicated by drugs or alcohol from Earth, she has shown herself to have a particularly low tolerance to alien alcohol. * Longevity: Due to her augmentations, Maddie' aging process was greatly reduced. Her long lifespan allowed her to barely change physically for an abundance of years after obtaining her powers. Super vision: As a Meridian, Maddie is able to see very far distances, presumably at peak human, or low superhuman levels. She is even able to see clearly in the dark. * X-ray vision: Maddie has the ability to see through objects, except for lead. Other Powers * High Resistance: 'The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. ''Powers accessed through Projection *Combustive Orbing: The ability to channel orbs through an object, causing them to explode. Maddie blew up the dragon he conjured with this. *Conjuration: The ability to conjure things from different places, Maddie used this to conjure a dragon out of the television. He later conjured a demonic version of hers father form of hers nightmares. *Transformation: The ability to transform any object or being into something else. After her father disappeared, Maddie turned three of hers action figures into living beings to find him. *Energy Waves: The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. This power is yet to be developed. *Power Negation: The ability to cancel out the powers of others. This power is yet to be developed. *Power Swapping: The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Maddie once swapped her parents' powers from the womb when they are arguing. *Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with one's mind. *Incineration: The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. Maddie once incinerated two demons in a cave in the underworld by looking at them. *Shrinking: The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. Maddie once shrunk her parents to keep them safe. *Summoning: The ability to transport a being to the users presence no matter where they are. Maddie once summoned Grams from the afterlife when her mother was distressed. *Technopathy: The ability to control technology with one's mind. Maddie used this to change TV channels. *Voice Manipulation: The ability to manipulate one's voice. This power is yet to be developed. Tactile thought projection and shield penetration : Main article: Tactile thought projection : Main article: Shield penetration As the offspring of two gifted Hybrids, Maddie might have inherited the exact opposite versions of her parents' powers; while Matthew can read people's minds from a distance, she can place her own thoughts and images (even feelings) into their minds through physical contact. This power works most effectively in communication. She can unconsciously use this power when she is asleep, allowing people to see what she is dreaming about; and while Grace acts as a mental shield that blocks psychic powers from her mind, Maddie can penetrate others' mental defenses while "communicating" with them, being the only person capable of making her power effective on Grace. It is yet unknown how this opposition came to be. Phoenix Powers 'Phoenix Force Avatar:'A cosmic entity which embodies creation and destruction, and derives its power from those yet unborn. Phoenix's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks of Maddie Grey is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Phoenix (Maddie) can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any conditions, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. '''Cosmic Pyrokinesis: After merging completely with the Phoenix Force, Maddie is now able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic fire, fire which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Phoenix's cosmic fire derives from her ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows her to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from her access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire. When using this fire offensively, she burns her victims at the molecular and sub-molecular levels; thus no ashes or other combustive by-products are produced. Her cosmic fire is different from flames that are usually created by common pyrokinetics (like Sunfire or the Human Torch). Because her fire is not dependent on oxygen, she can create cosmic fire under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. When using her Cosmic Pyrokinesis, the fire usually manifests in the shape of a large fiery bird, a Phoenix. Phoenix, however, has complete control over her cosmic fire and can shape them however she wishes; as a fireball, fiery claws, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. The pain caused by this fire can be either mental, physical or both simultaneously. Although her cosmic fire (particularly when augmented by the Phoenix Force) is powerful enough to destroy entire galaxies, Phoenix's control over it is so complete that it only harms what she chooses to harm, which she calls it "burn away what doesn't work"; thus, her cosmic fire will burn her enemies until they die or she extinguishes it by her own will, and it has no effect on her clothing or anything around her vicinity. Telekinetic Sensitivity: That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. Resurrection: When empowered by the Phoenix Force, Maddie is immortal in the sense that when they do die, she won't stay dead. This could be the result of instant resurrection, being reborn, transferring her mind/soul into a clone, etc. Unlike other forms of immortality she can still die from any cause, like physical trauma, disease or simply aging, but she will always come back to life. Pyro-Telekinesis: Maddie is able to move objects by increasing the heat around the object using her fire, moving that object. Weather Manipulation: Maddie is able to manipulate the weather and atmosphere, but she can not only control the weather, she can create a destructive firestorm. Electrokinesis: Maddie can generate and control electricity at her will. Molecule Manipulation: Maddie can manipulate molecules from water, humans, and objects just using her mind. Firestorm Manipulation: Maddie can create a destructive firestorm at her will. Pyrokinetic Avatar: Maddie can turn her whole body into fire at her own will. Geokinesis: Maddie can manipulate and control the earth and all the elements such as rock, mineral, dirt, mud, and sand. Life-Force Manipulation: Maddie can manipulate the life of any of her enemies and she can be able to kill them till death. Pyrokinesis: Maddie is able to control, manipulate, and generate fire at her own will. In fact, Maddie has a secondary power which means she can control any type of fire and create at her own will. She is immune to fire and she can heat her enemies and make them bleed, blow up, or even burst. Fire Generation: Maddie can generate and control fire. Aerokinesis: Maddie can control air and wind at her own will. Invincibility: Maddie can also resurrect, but she is also invincible to other people and enemies. Regenerative healing factor: Maddie can rapidly heal any injury she so desires, because of her being a vampire and having phoenix inside her, she can heal in seconds. Superhuman strength: Maddie can exert immense amounts of vast superhuman strength, mentally or physically. Abilities |left]] Master combatant/Martial artist: Having been trained by Nyssa al Ghul in hand-to-hand combat since childhood, Maddie would go on to become an undefeated cage match fighter, skilled enough to beat bigger opponents. While training with Nyssa, Maddie has proven to be evenly matched with her. She was able to overpower an older Dinah Drake in a duel. She is a scrappy yet stealthy fighter, as she was able to defeat a room full of Keven Dale's armed security. Maddie's fighting style appears to include boxing, karate, tae kwon do, kickboxing, kung fu, and krav maga.So that she could handle herself without having to always rely on her powers. Expert stick-fighter: Maddie is highly trained fighting with sticks and often spared with Alexander and Oliver using escrima sticks. Expert swordswoman: During the five months Maddie spent with Alexander, he trained her in many forms of sword fighting. Maddie became so skillful that she could easily defeat two trainers at once and received praise from Alexander during their sparring sessions. Maddie was able to duel on par with Alexander for a while on two occasions, even briefly pinning him down in one encounter, though Alexander was somewhat holding back and ultimately overpowered her both times. A few years later though, Maddie's skills have greatly improved, allowing her to stand her ground against Athena, the leader of the Thanatos Guild, for a while in a sword fight. Master knife wielder/Knife thrower: Without looking at him, Maddie was able to throw a letter opener at Alexander's forehead, which he caught. She repeated this feat against Ra's al Ghul, able to throw a knife straight at his head from across the room, though it was ineffective. Maddie also proficiently wielded a cheese knife as a weapon in close combat whilst attacking Chase. She was later able to swiftly stab Athena in the chest with a dagger whilst the latter was briefly distracted. Skilled markswoman: Maddie was able to successively fire three shots at Alexander at his chest in close-range, though he was wearing protection. Presumably after training with Alexander, Maddie is now more familiar with firearms and can easily handle them. Expert archer: Maddie is a highly proficient archer, having won multiple archery contests. After being trained by Alexander, she was able to quickly shoot three arrows into Sara's chest and an arrow into Oliver's arm with great accuracy.Maddie became an efficient archer in the field, able to shoot her targets even whilst in fast-moving vehicles. Master Hacker: Maddie is a highly skilled computer hacker with a wide range of contacts through the Rising Tide hacktivist group. On many missions, these skills were utilized for intelligence gathering and data interpretation. Sam Fairchild put her in charge of getting hunters into normal life missions Etc. mission because she "sees things in unique ways" and was a master at pattern recognition and analysis; in other words, she picks up on patterns that others do not notice. Acrobatics/Free-running: After five months of training from Malcolm, Thea was able to escape from James whenever she wanted to go out by jumping off her balcony. She is also able to easily perform parkour, scaling buildings and going from one tall point to the next. Art: Maddie is a particularly skilled and talented artist.When ever Maddie was sad or upset she would draw her feelings like her adoptive mom Melanie taught her to do to channel, to tell her story through her drawing and not her powers or her emotions. Category:Powers Category:Species